Glimpse
by IndigoProphecy
Summary: Holly's life is quiet now: desk job, bickering kids, concerned husband and a quaint house in the suburbs. She was far from happy, but she was perfectly content. Until one day, Holly wakes up on a different bed, with Artemis Fowl beside her and no clue how she got there. A glimpse of what her life should have been: hurt, bliss, passion and Artemis. A/H
1. Day Zero

**Day Zero**

Flick, stamp, sign. Flick, stamp, sign.

Commander Kelp didn't even bother to read the thing. It wasn't like the report was about an international crisis. It was just the first of twenty compilations of Grub Kelp's complaints for last, last week. She hasn't even started noting last week's compilation of Grub complaints and the gods know she's trying very hard not to think about this week's.

It had been tolerable for the first few months of her promotion. This was because she passed on the complaints to some disgruntled lower-ranker. When Grub got wound of this, he barged in her office and _demanded_ that his complaints get proper attention. Something about _this institution not taking my comments seriously for their own self improvement _and something along the lines of _and you'd think my sister-in-law would know the fundamentals of blah blah blah._ Grub threatened to go to the press, and heaven knows LEP can't stand anymore heat from the press.

4 o'clock.

Holly sighed. She stacked the unfinished paperwork aside and collected her things. Gone were the days she would do an air fist pump at the end of her shift. Why should she? Even though this shift's finish, there's always tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that…

After the two-hour, uneventful, daily battle against the 4 o'clock traffic jam at Spud Avenue, she finally pulled the car in front of San D'Klass High just as she had everyday for the past years. The doors of the vehicle swung open; three young elves and a foal entered. The doors slammed shut, and they were on the highway again.

"Aunt Holls! Aunt Holly! During lunch, Raffles keeps pulling my hair. First graders aren't even allowed in that area! "

"Rafflesia, stop pulling Juniper's hair at school. " Holly said, pulling out of the parking and setting the navbot to their house.

"You're such a tattletale, Juni. I did _not _pull his hair, mom. I just yanked it accidentally and the-"

"Shut your trap, Jake. I do not! Shut up, donkeyboy." Sage's voice rose above the rest.

"Aunt Holly, your son just insulted me." Said the centaur, the picture of calmness, in reply to Sage's outburst.

"Be nice, Sage." Holly said.

"Why, Juni?" Apparently, Rafflesia and Juniper's argument was not forgotten. "Are you embarrassed that your geek friends watched you get pawned by a five-year-old first grade? You should be thanking me! Girls might've seen and think it was cute. You definitely needed that, geek-"

"Why is a five-year-old lecturing me about social rules?"

Holly tuned the whining out, occasionally spouting the expected answers and nodding when needed. And so, the typical chaos continued as they rode home. Just like yesterday and the days before that, Holly Short was stuck at the 5 o'clock traffic jam at Spud Avenue. Whoever built this city was a fucking genius. Yes, put only _one _advertisement and pedestrian infested avenue to connect downtown Haven and the residential districts, they said. It would look nice on the tourism brochures, they said. No need for other highways and even small streets for shortcuts they said.

"…then Molly said-"

"We couldn't give a d'arvit on what your crush said, Juni."

"Mooommmm! Sage said a bad word. Mooommmm!" Rafflesia was _shrieking_.

Holly, stuck at traffic, had long since trained her ears to be immune to the children's squabbling. She loved her children, dearly so. Sometimes they were the only thing in her life that made her happy. However, sometimes…

Her gaze was drifting lazily on the billboards as she navigated her way through the unmoving traffic. They were the same billboards she had been staring at for the past months. Underground Sun tan lotion; Barmy's Burnin' Burritos; Journey to the Center of the Earth, Now Showing... that last one was new.

"Dad said you'd go, Aunt Holly. He- Shut up, Sage! Yes you _do!_"

"_You_ shut up, Jake. My father is a Council chairman and he could have you thrown at Howler's Peak."

"No offense, Aunt Holly, but your eldest son is one stuck-up, gung-ho bully."

"Jake's right, Sage." Rafflesia said, doing a 360 degree personality turn around. "You don't have to tell the whole world that our dad's on the Council and our mom's a Commander at LEP. The high school kids would still talk to you even if you don't have influential parents. Because you're oh so nice and interesting and they have nothing better to do than talk to fourth graders."

"Thank you, Raffles."

"I was being sarcastic." She spat, her dark hair bouncing.

"Anyways, it turns out sodium bicarbonate-" Jake was saying.

"My next door neighbors are insane!" Juni exclaimed.

Their car finally crawled its way to central Spud Avenue. The whole area was like Times Square and Fifth Avenue mashed together. Tall, towering advertisements hid high-class shops and department stores. Holly's drained eyes landed on the large TV screen. It was running that PPTV special. Her eyes flickered a bit as Artemis Fowl appeared on screen, talking about something.

" Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a loser lesbian."

"I'm not a lesbian, Sage. I'm only five." Raffles rolled her purple eyes, something she inherited from her father. "How can I be thinking about _those_ things? I haven't even hit puberty yet!"

"Stop, Sage, before your sister starts babbling about awkward girl stuff!" The foal moaned.

"How do you even know what other first graders gossip about me?" The elf unleashed full rage on her older brother. "You're in _fourth_ _grade_! Bet you got nothing to do but snoop around little kids-"

"Enough!" Holly snapped sharply, raising her voice above the four children's. "I said enough!"

"Please, kids." She said more calmly. "No more fighting. I'm trying to hear the PPTV show."

Everyone was stunned into silence. The three elves and the foal peeked outside the window, trying to see what their guardian was fussing about.

Holly rolled down the window. She absorbed his forehead, frowning into lines that had been there since he was a child. His pale face looked so much like his father. When was the last time she him? It's been ten years since that fateful day... that fateful day that determined the difference between friends bonded by trauma and friends estranged by time.

"…Don't forget to tune in at 9 o'clock for the rest of the exclusive interview with Artemis Fowl II." The screen moved on to a Marty's Mayonnaise commercial. Holly closed her eyes for a moment, trying so hard not to remember those horrible memories. It was a miracle she managed to not think about him much for the past decade when he keeps popping in on the news and at work.

"Artemis Fowl. We're studying the Fowl Siege in Social Studies. The quiz on that was bloody difficult." Sage said, filling the unusual silence that crept over them. The car in front of them moved, giving Holly enough space to exit the avenue to a side street. At last, they were free of the Spud Avenue traffic.

Taking Sage's statement as a conversation starter, the chaotic discussions ensued, oblivious to the reeling Holly in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I remember studying him during fourth grade. Mrs. Sepal was part of his fan club right? Kept quizzing us on his favorite color and all that shit." Juniper mused.

"Bad word!" Raffles hissed. "Mom, say something!"

"Yeah, I know right." Sage said, ignoring the girl. "For the exam, there was this essay about his ongoing divorce to his wife. Melinda something. Then we had to relate his divorce to the fairy laws on parental separation. I'd rather eat stink worms than-"

"He and Minerva are divorced?" Holly asked suddenly, hitting the breaks just in time to avoid a hover van, surprising the children once again. "Wait, they were _married?"_

"I don't know, Auntie. Well, yeah. Um…" Juni smiled sheepishly, nervous that Holly might tell his mom about not studying for that exam. It might do well that his mother never knows he flunked that essay by inventing all sorts of stuff. Apparently, mud people don't sword duel to settle children custody and Artemis Fowl did not lose his son because of his wife's superior sword duel skills.

"I thought you knew him, mum." Rafflesia said just as Holly pulled over in front of their house. After the general exclamations of "Yey!" the kids hurriedly opened the doors, carried their bags out and scampered towards the porch, conversation already forgotten in desperation to be finally free of the cramp vehicle.

Holly watched as Foaly's son waved goodbye to her children and galloped towards his house across the street. Juniper, the elf who lives next to them, also said his farewells before trudging home.

"I thought I knew him, too." She whispered to no one before following her children to her house.

* * *

The day progressed to an end just as any other day for Holly Kelp progresses. After she attempted to clean up the kids' pack lunches, she set about selecting dinner. This was an illusion Holly always tells herself, as dinner in the Kelp household was almost always pizza.

Just like any other day, Trouble had arrived home two hours after the pizza arrived. Right on time. Holly looked up from the paperwork she had taken home and muttered a hello to her husband. As usual, Sage was buried deep in his wrist-computer, playing Warcraft while Raffles was busy reading a sim-book thicker than her arm. Both were, as always, oblivious to their father's arrival.

Usually, Trouble would pass by the kitchen, kiss Holly on the forehead, pick up a pizza slice and disappear in his office. He would only reappear at nine in the evening, when the Kelps would gather around the living room to watch the evening news. It was a daily routine, and by now none of them needed to look at the clock to know when it was time to convene in the living room. Then, at ten, Sage would stealthily disappear into his room escaping yet again goodnight kisses from his parents. Ten minutes after that, Raffles would mutter something before she, too, disappears into her room.

Today however, he hovered in the kitchen, frowning at the box of asparagus pizza.

"Why d'you order pizza, Holly?"

Startled by the atypical question, Holly looked up from her files. "Dinner." She finally mustered, after getting over the shock.

"The LEP gala's tonight. Dinner's going to be served." Trouble sighed."You forgot, didn't you?"

"That's dinner for the kids. Children eat, Trouble. Remember?" Yes, Holly forgot. She might as well pin this on Trouble, anyways. Her husband might as well be a lamp post with all the help he's been giving with raising the children. At least a lamp post lights up the street at night.

"Just get ready by eight, Holly." Trouble, tired from work, exited the kitchen.

* * *

Unlike the earlier car ride, the traffic is much less denser. Holly watched the suburb houses fade into Haven's buildings outside the window. Eventually, they exited to the main avenue. It had been a fairly quiet ride.

"You heard about the meeting tomorrow?" Trouble grunted, breaking the silence.

"No." Holly's secretary, a grumpy gnome corporal, usually tells her about her meetings five minutes before it. "What about it?"

"Fowl's going to be there. Wants to establish a fairy department in his company to manage all the interspecies projects going on."

"Oh." Holly said, trying not to show her reaction to seeing Artemis in person for the first time since… "Do I have to be there?"

"Holly, you're Recon Commander. Even when you were a Major, you attended major Council meetings." Trouble turned left. He stared at Holly.

Sensing the change, Holly looked away from the window. She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Trouble, about this commander thing…"

Holly braced herself, and then let it out before she got to scared. "I want to demote myself back to major, even captain."

"What?" Trouble spat. The car swerved sharply to the left lane, causing cars to honk around them. "If you don't want to see Fowl then don't go to the meeting, alright?"

"It's not that." A mild rumbling in Holly's veins stirred. She wasn't angry, but she was nearly there.

Trouble sighed. "I know, Holly. I know. But we need a commander's paycheck. We can't feed two kids, ourselves and a pet cat with a captain's salary. We can't raise two kids _and a pet cat_ _which you begged to keep_ while both of us are constantly disappearing, me off to council meetings and you off aboveground. One of us has to be here."

Holly looked at Trouble's haggard eyes and sighed. She seemed to be doing lots of sighing lately. Vaguely, she pictured Neut, Rafflesia's adored Siamese Trouble's so bitter about.

They pulled up at Spud Emporium, where the LEP event was going to be held. Holly got out of the car hurriedly. She didn't even have the energy to slam the door. Instead she marched towards the entrance. Trouble didn't call her back, or ask her to wait for him. He knew that she needed some space. That, or he was too busy and had already dismissed the matter from his mind. Holly shrugged off the last thought and started to walk towards door.

Reaching the entrance, Holly sighed in resignation and looked back, ready for reconciliation. She regretted it immediately. Trouble was already arm in arm with Internal Affairs' Commander Cortez, completely oblivious to his troubled wife.

* * *

Holly mostly skips social functions like this. Being Mrs. Council Chairman meant that she was invited to state dinners, charity galas and museum openings often. But she was Commander, too. She didn't remember Julius Root going to dinner parties, so neither will she.

The annual LEP Veterans Thanksgiving gala is an exception though. Its formal name notwithstanding, the event is really more of an excuse for an all-out, inter-department Christmas party. After the LEPGeneral Commander and the president of the LEPVA (LEP Veterans Association) say their short, meaningless speeches and toasts to the noble veterans of the LEP, the lights would dim, the alcohol will materialize and the games would begin. It's no wonder why no one wears formal wear to the gala.

By ten o'clock, Holly couldn't bear it anymore. She excused herself from Foaly and No1, whom she had been clinging to during the entire event instead of her husband. Foaly knew her better than she expected though, and saw through her sighs.

"I'll go with you." Foaly neighed. Something was up. "Let's leave this dump and go loosen it up at this groovy disco down-"

"Don't sweat it, Foaly. I don't need a drink. I'm just tired." Holly gave her best friend a smile.

"I'll take you home then. So Trouble won't bitch about the ride." Foaly offered.

She considered it. She can't take her car, as Trouble won't be able to go home. But then Holly saw Foaly's excuse for a van in her mind. His last van was obliterated during the Great Techno Crash, but somehow the tech consultant found an even shabbier one to replace it.

"No thanks, centaur. I think I want to live another day." Holly said, chuckling at Foaly's pout. "Just tell Trouble I went ahead, okay?"

Foaly waved goodbye to his friend, who was already retreating.

"My friend seems _troubled_." The imp said, also staring at Holly's back.

"Har har. But you're right No1." Foaly replied. "I just don't know how to help her. She's getting worse and worse…"

"You see my witticism there, Foaly? _Trouble _also refers to Holly's spouse. It is called a pun and is intended to be humorous." No1 explained. He was trying to continue his joke, as this was how his centaur friend preferred to communicate. Beneath the kidding however, the little warlock was concerned.

"We need to help her." No1 decided.

"Yes, we should." Foaly agreed.

* * *

Haven City whisked by as the Stick moved along. Holly clutched her handle as she observed her city. Eventually, her usual drop off neared. If she leapt off here, she would walk half a block to the bus circuit which passes their subdivision. Back to her home, where she would await Trouble's eventual homecoming and confrontation.

Holly prepared for the leap, stepping forward and loosening her grip. Her stop passed, and the Stick trudged on its way across Haven. Holly was still clutching her handle. The platform was still taking her along its path. Somehow, Holly can't go home. Not yet. The Stick emerged in downtown west, where the streets were still bustling with night life. Perhaps Holly would take Foaly's suggestion and have a drink.

* * *

It was late, even for this neighborhood. Outside the establishment, only the sun strips above and the occasional lamp post gave a dim light. Inside, people were still bustling about and a pixie soloist still played his trombone on the corner stage. However, most of the bar's nightly patrons had already left. Holly Short is not among them.

She was still seated at her perch on the bar, fingers tracing her umpteenth mug of beer. Her mind has not yet reached pleasant oblivion. How come her worries still nagged her? If anything, the alcohol made her fret about it more, and gave her an urge to babble and bawl about it.

"Impressive. That's your fifteenth and you're still awake." A fairy had seated himself beside Holly. Throughout the night, several men had already occupied this seat and tried to buy Holly a drink. All just walked away empty handed, rejected by her stony glare. Holly gave the same treatment to the newcomer. She was surprised to find a woman.

"It seems you're troubled, that's why you came here." The sprite met Holly's glare head on. "It would be a waste if you weren't able to unload and leave your troubles here."

Silence.

"Do I look like some man who has an interest in you, let alone take advantage of you?" Holly, in her slightly tipsy state, observed the fairy. She had to admit, the sprite was an unlikely opportunistic pervert. Aside from being female, her white hair and the wrinkles by her wise eyes gave her a grandmotherly air. "I am simply a fairy who knows too much how your troubles feel."

Holly drained her mug, anticipating the forthcoming buzz. The sprite talked again. "Life is short yet it seems so long at times. So long that we often find ourselves in a consuming discontent and lacking the reason to do anything about it. Sometimes we don't realize that we were in a state of discontent until it's too much."

It _was_ all too much. Tears gathered in a rally under Holly's eyes. What _has _she done with her life? Why is she so despondent and unsatisfied? Why can't she do anything about it? Is this some middle life crisis? With dread, she realized she can't picture an end to her present state of life. All her future holds is this. There is no way out of it, Holly realized. Because this is her _life_.

"Life is what you make it, they say." The elderly sprite said, in her wise, stead voice. She was unperturbed by Holly's lack of response. "But it's easier said than done, no? What kind of life do you want?"

_I want a happy life, _Holly thought. _Like what I used to be._ _Only the feel of a shuttle seat and the rush of magma flares can give me that happiness, that _life. _But I am a grown, matured woman now. I have family. They have to be enough. _

Holly let herself cry a single tear for her nostalgia and her lost life of adventure. Then she stopped, sucked it up and put on a strong front. The sprite saw this change and smiled.

"Here, drink this. It would make you feel better." The sprite signaled the barista, and he poured the two women a glass each.

Holly looked at the fairy beside her. It took a moment of contemplation but she finally drank the proffered drink.

* * *

It had been six hours since he had last seen and heard from Holly. It had been four hours since he got home and commenced pacing the living room, slightly worried. He knew his wife would be safe. She was, after all, the first female LEPrecon commander. Really, he felt sorry for the fairy that'll try to rape or mug her.

Nevertheless, a creeping anxiousness coiled around his stomach. What if something did happen and Holly was too disoriented to defend herself? What if Holly is lying unconscious in some dwarf district alley? For all he knew, they were immersed shit deep in another crazy fairy's take-over-the-world plot.

What did Foaly say? The centaur said not to worry, and that she'll come home by herself. _She just needs space, _he told the councilman. Trouble didn't like the fact that the irksome centaur knew the going-ons in his family life, but Foaly was Holly's only confidante and Trouble had little choice on the matter.

The hours progressed and still Holly did not come home. Trouble was forced to acknowledge a _what if_ that chilled his heart.

What if Holly had had enough? What if Holly had ran away and left him?

Trouble shunted the thought right away. Holly would never abandon her kids. Moreover, she would never abandon her work. It was impossible. Besides, Haven was a small town and he was a councilman. If ever she did take this course of action, he could easily find her and confront her by tomorrow.

But no. No way. Holly will not leave him. There was no cause to do so. They had two wonderful children. They were both doing well in a career that they had chosen. Sure, they were having a squabble but it was minor. They had disagreements like that weekly, and it was usually resolved before it gets out of hand.

A thought struck him. Was it because Fowl was coming? It had been, what, ten years! Surely Holly had long since moved on. Surely. And what Fowl did… it was despicable. Unforgivable. Perhaps the memory of what he did put Holly on edge.

The elf rushed out when he saw an unfamiliar hovercraft pull up their driveway. A young pixie clad in a school uniform got out from the backseat, an unconscious Holly in his arms. Trouble relieved the fairy from the load, taking his wife in his arms.

"Is this her house?" The pixie asked.

"Yes. I'm her husband." Trouble replied. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"She was walking towards the Stick, obviously drunk. She looked like she needed a ride. She passed out sometime, but not before directing me here."

He thanked the fairy again then carried Holly inside. Once he laid her on their bed, he checked her vitals. Nothing seems to be wrong aside from her turbulent magic, which was probably caused by the alcohol. He wiped her down with a warm cloth, gently removing the barely-there make-up Holly had worn for the event. Finally, he dressed her in her pajamas and tucked the elf in. Trouble washed his hands before taking his own position on the bed.

He loves Holly. He always had and always will, even now that she was barely a whisper of what she used to be. Trouble knew she was far from happy, but at least she was secure, safe and content. It was the best he could give her.

_Starting tomorrow, I'll fix us. We'll talk it out, and she will be Holly again. _Trouble promised. He'll even go as far as allowing her that demotion, if that's what will make her happy. Then, he allowed himself to kiss Holly on the forehead.

* * *

It was one of those mornings that Holly didn't immediately open her eyes once she woke up. She had slowly slipped into consciousness without once opening her eyes. In her half-awake state, she noticed that she was not on her bed. Gone were the familiar firmness of her mattress and the slight prickle of her worn bed sheets. Instead, she was lying on a bed so soft, she sank halfway through. It felt like a thousand pillows and comforters were cocooning her. It felt so comfy that she snuggled deeper into the sheets. It smelled like grass and citrus and something else…

She felt around for a pillow and immediately came upon one. She hugged it closely. It felt different and smelled fiercely of that third mystery scent. The pillow was uncharacteristically firm, though it had a sort of squishiness about it. It was not a pillow, she realized, but muscle. An arm. Trouble's arm. She stiffened, feeling a slight unease. It had been a long time since he had snuggled up to Trouble. But it was _so_ comfortable. Should she let go?

She opened her eyes, finding herself face to face…

"Good morning" he said, smiling.

Holly screamed at his face, violently pushed the arm away and jumped off the bed.

"Is something wrong, Holly?" Artemis Fowl II said, as he climbed off the bed and walked towards Holly.

* * *

**A/N: ** This has been sitting on my computer for years now. Way before TTP was published. I just edited it to fit canon. Tell me if I missed something. I refuse to let this fandom die! I haven't been on for a while. Do people still read AF fanfictions here? Please review. I know all you fowl fans are lazy when it comes to reviewing. Tell me your thoughts. This fic would be a story, unlike anything I've posted before. I hope I did okay.

And yes, Trouble's eyes are purple. It says so on TAC. I must say, it was really weird to type _Holly Kelp._ H/A is so ingrained in me that I had to contemplate whether Holly would just choose to retain her maiden name after marriage. Also, I'd like to imagine Holly as one meter tall (not three feet), just as it says on the European edition of the books. I'm not sure if its true since I own American editions and just saw on the internet that Holly is in fact a meter tall.


	2. Day One

**Day One**

"Stay back, human." Holly warned. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, she held up her palm.

Thankfully, Artemis stopped. He cocked his head to one side, his characteristic poker face breaking into a taunting smirk. "Really, Holly. Do you really want to play games this early in the morning?"

What? Holly reeled. She can't believe that hateful, liar's voice just asked her if she wanted to _play_ _games_ in that _tone._ Artemis Fowl was really standing there in front of her. The distinctive hate began to bubble and break through her initial paralyzing shock. Her fist curled in a ball.

Those blue eyes, his pale skin, that despicable face mirroring his equally demonic father. She watched as he lifted his arm and ran his fingers through his morning hair in an attempt to neaten it. That's when Holly's attention was directed to what he was wearing. Thankfully, a v-neck night shirt covered his torso. However, he was also sporting…

Artemis saw Holly's eyes flicker to his infamous red Armani boxers. His smirk grew more pronounced than ever. "Not now, elf. We have to go to work." And with that, he marched out a door that was presumably a bathroom.

Holly stood rooted on the spot. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she processed what Artemis had just assumed. She then realized that she herself was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of shorts, causing the threatening blush to explode on her cheeks. Yes, he had seen her in less, but that time they were _almost_ best friends and too busy contemplating saving the world and had little time to – erm – ogle.

She analyzed the past minutes, mind still unbelieving. Her eyes landed on the bed she had just recently and suddenly vacated. It was most definitely _not_ her bed. It was circle in shape and immaculately white. White sheets and ivory headboard were topped with what seemed like dozens of fluffy white pillows. The whole thing was ridiculously like a giant bowl of giant marshmallows and looked very comfy.

It _was_ comfortable, Holly mused, as she recalled her deep sleep and her gentle awakening. Holly flushed even more as she recalled all the snuggling and cocooning she had been doing this morning. Oh gods. She had hugged his arm! She had buried her face in his arms and fucking _smelled _it!

Holly's head was spinning with confusions and questions. She steadied herself and took a deep breath. Soldier compartmentalization. One question at a time.

Where was she? She was in a bed room. Not hers. Probably Fowl's. Fowl Manor, then. Everything in the room screamed rich, from its double height ceiling to the brown and white Victorian-slash-modern furniture. All she got from the room was a vibe of wide, open space; however, the décor seemed out-of-place in Fowl Manor's antique ambience.

But if this was Fowl's bedroom, why were there fairy furniture? The occasional elf chair was littered around the room. The book shelves and the cabinets were definitely made of fairy sim-wood.

How did she get here? She thought hard. Nothing. Blurry images. She tried harder. Yesterday night was the LEPVA gala! Yes! She and Trouble were having a misunderstanding. She had left and gotten drunk. But how did she get here? Trouble did mention that Artemis was in Haven for a meeting. Did he abduct her? He must have! But how? Why? Instead of a cell, why did she wake up on a bed beside him? The thought made Holly blush.

Artemis came out from the door he had exited from. The mystery scent Holly had sensed earlier was stronger than ever. She tried to place the scent. It was definitely male, with some hints of mint. Perhaps it was his aftershave.

To Holly's horror, the human wore nothing but a towel clinging to his hips. Artemis had grown since she had last seen him. His pale torso was no longer wimpy but taut and fit. Far from a six-pack, granted, but still a huge improvement. His arms which Holly had been nuzzling earlier were long and strong; they swung as Artemis disappeared in what Holly presumed was a closet. He was oblivious to the still rooted to the spot Holly.

Moments later, Artemis reemerged, fully clothed in his customary suit and tie. His hair was no longer damp and messy but combed back impeccably. This was the Fowl Holly knew and loathed, imposing and elegant in a bespoke suit. The familiar sight slightly steadied Holly. Yes, a clothed Artemis is much less confusing. He glanced at her, and smiled, breaking his somber glare. Artemis snatched his phone from a desk then exited through another door.

What? First she wakes up next to sleepwear-clad Artemis Fowl, a human whom she had not seen and tried to forget for the past ten years. Then, the said man appeared in front of her wet and almost naked. After this, a full image of Artemis Fowl the Second complete with coat and swagger hit Holly head on.

She blinked. She will not be defeated by this. Holly thundered out of the room and followed Artemis' wake. She was going to get answers, forcibly if necessary.

Holly walked down the hallway. Artemis was nowhere in sight. Thankfully, there were no other doors and the hallway led directly to the staircase. It seemed that the vast bedroom took up most of this floor. It was obvious now that she was not in Fowl Manor.

The elf found herself in a relatively normal first floor, if you ignore the walls made completely of glass. The north wall was one big window overlooking the familiar skyline of Haven City. Holly sighed. At least she was in her city. From the vantage, Holly decided she was on the pixie residential district side with Police Plaza just a Stick ride away. She could escape Fowl and possibly land him in a cell easily.

The adjoining transparent wall faced pure rock that was illuminated by a light source below. Through this window, Holly was surprised to see a tiny, advance-looking shuttle docked in an equally small and techie shuttle port. The rocks and the glow were a magma chute then, Holly concluded. As if the city before her wasn't enough, she could pilot the shuttle to the surface for escape.

Holly didn't have time to survey the rest of the interior. Once again, Artemis appeared, typing furiously at his phone. All outbursts and questions choked on Holly's throat as Artemis made his sure, quiet steps carried him through the room.

"Tonight is Foaly's dinner," Artemis said, not missing a step. "I'll pick you up here around 8."

And to Holly's endless astonishment, Artemis kissed her lightly on the lips. To which Holly promptly responded with a punch in the face. The human staggered back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Holly spat (literally), furiously wiping her tingling lips.

Artemis chuckled annoyingly, rubbing the sore spot on his nose. And then, quick as a ninja, he kissed Holly goodbye again and swiftly disappeared behind the front door.

"I'M GOING TO LAUNDER THOSE LIPS OF YOURS, FOWL, AND THROW IT IN THE DRYER!" came Holly's late whiplash, which she accompanied with foot stamping.

* * *

After she had washed her mouth in the kitchen sink and explored the first floor (wherein she also discovered a large study, another bedroom and a gym), the elf went up to the second floor to find decent clothes. It was relatively easy, despite the closet's size. The right side, with neat racks of suits and tidy drawers of red boxers, was obviously Artemis' side. The left was surprisingly hers, or at least someone female and elfin.

_Ridiculous! _Holly thought, lips still feeling violated. _I have half the mind to chase Fowl right now and make him pay. _

She grabbed a black shirt and denim pants and picked the most-expensive looking sneakers. Might as well rob from the jerk. Strange, the pants she picked were definitely hers. She had owned it since the academy days. It even had the hole where Chix accidentally shot a neutrino. Holly went through the clothes and found more items that should have been lying in her messy closet back home. In fact, most of her clothes were here. She slightly bristled when she found the drawer of underwear, which contained some lacey items she would definitely never wear. At least that contradicted that this closet was hers.

Holly opened the last cabinet doors. Inside hung rows of LEP uniforms. Holly reached for one. Her eyes took in the three bronze acorns that were sewn in where five gold ones should've been. _Major Holly Short- LEPAcademy, _said the nametag_._

Holly threw the jumpsuit back. It didn't make sense. She was commander of LEPrecon.

The mirror on the south wall caught her eye. Her hands flew to her head. Gone were her red shoulder-length locks. She had been growing her hair out because it didn't really get in the way of her desk job. But now Holly's hair was trimmed to a buzz. _Her_ buzz cut. She looked like Holly of the old. The happy, fiery Holly.

How long had she been here in Fowl's keep? Did the perv cut her hair?

She quickly dressed, not wanting to find more confusing materials. Holly just wants to go back home and get a semblance of sanity. Once everything made sense, she could figure out what was going on.

* * *

Holly was calm now. At least Haven was still Haven. She was right about her hunch; the house had been on the edge the pixie district, where the more opulent houses stood. It was a simple matter of going out the house (which, curiously, Fowl didn't even lock) and making her way towards the Stick. She had been tempted to trash Fowl's place and steal one of the rich boy cars (some of which are curiously fairy sized), but opted to escape as fast as she can.

Now she walked on the familiar sidewalk of her street. When her house was in sight, she couldn't help but run. Happiness lifted the weight from her shoulders. Her children would be there, Trouble too; all worrying where she had disappeared to. Everything's fine now.

She made her way up the front door, wasting a vague thought on the unfamiliar green van parked on the driveway. The door was locked and the thumbprint scanner wasn't accepting her thumb. She'd have to fix that later. Holly keyed in the passcode, with the same results. So. She couldn't get in her house. Probably Sage's doing, although he hadn't pulled a prank since he entered third grade. Holly resigned herself to the doorbell, which she pressed repeatedly.

The door opened and a little dwarf girl in pig tails peeked out. "Good morning, missy!" she smiled, revealing her massive teeth.

"Are you Raffles' classmate?" Holly pushed the girl aside and entered her home.

"Uh, Miss elf, I shouldn't be letting strangers in the house. Mam said." The girl scurried after Holly, who was now frantically darting through the hallways.

Where was the TV? Where was Newt's litter box? What happened to their sofa? Holly grabbed a frame she'd never seen before from a cabinet that shouldn't have been there. It was a portrait of a dwarf family, with the little girl who answered the door in the front. Her hands shook rabidly, and eventually, she dropped the frame. The glass exploded to a thousand pieces.

"What are you doing?" The child piped, standing astonished behind Holly.

"Get out of my house!" Holly snapped. The girl squealed and ran out of the living room.

Holly ran upstairs and burst into the first room, which was Sage's. Only it wasn't, There were no jerseys, no computers but pile upon pile of digging tools. Holly checked the Raffles' room, which could have been the same except she had never seen those sheets and curtains in her life. She backed out the hall, wanting to check her and Trouble's room.

"Oy! Miss! Who might you be?" A dwarf holding a massive driller blocked the stairs.

"I happen to live here. Who are _you_?" Deep breaths, Holly told herself. Deep breaths.

""I happen to be Mister Gunk. Why, I happen to live here, too. I don't recall having an elf wife, or an elf daughter." The fairy slowly stepped forward.

"What? No. This is my house! What are you doing here?" She snapped. Holly didn't have the patience for this.

"I should be asking you that question, elf. Are you a thief? Why d'you scream at my little girl?" The dwarf raised his drill slightly. "Your answer better be good, or I'm callin' the LEP."

"What? No. Please," Holly rubbed her temples and took another big inhale. "I am LEP. Commander Holly Short of LEP. There seems to be a misunderstanding. This is my house. I live here with my husband and my two kids."

"Ahhhhhh. Okay. I see." The dwarf gingerly dropped the power tool and cautiously advanced towards Holly. "Why don't you tell me what hospital you're from, girlie. We'll give them a call."

The dwarf thinks she's psycho. Maybe she was. Her house looked completely different, yet this was definitely her house. She looked at the dwarf and his daughter peeking from the stairs. Holly _could_ incapacitate this fairy and kick them out of her home, but it wouldn't produce answers. She'll end up in jail, or in a straight jacket.

"No, no." Holly said quickly. "I'm fine now. I thought this was my house. I'm sorry, sir. I'm a little drunk. Don't worry, I can find my way home now. No need to call the police. Thank you. Sorry for your trouble."

The elf slowly inched around the bewildered dwarf. Once she was past the lumbering fairy, she ran out of the house as fast as she can.

* * *

Standing on the sidewalk, Holly contemplated on her next move. Police plaza was her best bet. But Holly knows better now. Everything is not what it was, that's for sure, but only for her. Everyone else is having a normal day. Perhaps she time travelled. One thing is certain: acting like everything is not what it was would only land her in solitary confinement.

Before she could take another step, the front door of the opposite house opened. A centaur trotted out, heaving an ancient PC. Holly couldn't believe her eyes.

"Foaly? Foaly!" Holly screamed, running towards the centaur. She embraced him, clutching him like he was the last strip of sound mind Holly has. Which he probably was.

"Hey, Holls" He gasped out. "Can't breathe!"

Holly let go, grinning like a maniac. "You know me? Gods. You recognize me!"

"Uh, does a cation recognize an anion?" Foaly muttered. "Go ahead in, Holly. Though no one's home and I have to deliver this junk downtown."

"Okay." Holly said, voice quivering. She patted her best friend's shoulder, nodding. "Okay."

"Uh, Holly. You can stop tapping my shoulder now. Don't you want to go in?"

"Okay." Holly said again, relinquishing her hand. She walked up the front door.

"Holly!" Foaly called out. "You can't go in there! What are you thinking?"

"But…" The elf looked at the centaur, confused.

"You're really out of sorts today, huh?"He dropped the PC on the ground and took the elf's hand. He lead her through the house' side path. Together, they walked towards Foaly's backyard. Holly breathed another sigh of relief. The backyard was the same backyard that Caballine landscaped and designed, minus the small modern cabin on the far left.

"Let me guess. You haven't been taking your crazy medicine." Foaly said, placing both hands flat on the garden table.

"Haha, very funny." This was definitely her Foaly, always teasing around. Holly sat on the yellow elf chair. She remembered Caballing buying this specifically for her, for the rare barbeques they had. Another piece of reality. Trouble's blue chair was missing though.

The centaur laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell Artemis. But this is the last time."

When _his_ name came out of Foaly's mouth, Holly's blood froze. Apparently Artemis Fowl is bloody concerned whether or not she takes her medicine, whatever that is.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Day off." Holly lied.

"Listen, Holly. I really need to deliver the old PC. If you want I can drop you by your house. Don't worry. I'm on a moped."

Holly considered it. So far Foaly was the only familiar variable; it's reasonable to stick with him even though the Foaly she knows isn't on speaking terms with human geniuses anymore. She has tons of questions to ask Foaly. Plus if she went with him, she'll know where she lives in this crazy world. Perhaps her home would have clues.

"Thanks. Let's go."

* * *

"How's Caballine?" Holly asked casually.

"Uh, same as last night? You went to the grocery with her, right?" Holly let out a mhm a second too late. Foaly continued. "She does have big news, but we'll tell you later over dinner."

Holly took a chance. "And the kids?"

"Do you mean Jake or Mulch Diggums? If you mean Jake, he has taken worship to a new level."

So Jake was still their son. And Mulch was still everyone's monkey. "Worship?" She asked. As far as she knew, Jake was not exactly hey-hey monk material.

"Yeah. He's still following Artemis around like a lapdog." Foaly stomped a hind leg. "His own father's a genius too but nooo, it's your boyfriend's theorems he obsesses on. Is it wrong to want your son to adore you and not some clone? No offense Holly. By the way, Mulch and I think it's been long enough now and the world is ready for Arty clone jokes. Oh, another BTW: don't tell Arty I'm jealous."

Holly choked. _Boyfriend?_

"You okay?" Foaly asked, immediately stomping the break.

Holly swallowed her coughs. "Yeah. I just, um, bit my tongue."

Foaly, evidently relieved, restarted the moped.

"I mean it's great that Artemis has taken Jake under his wing but c'mon. I'm Jake's dad. Maybe you could tell Arty to back off a little. Oooh, but tell him in a secret subtle ninja way. Make sure he doesn't figure out that I have issues."

They entered the pixie district. Holly gave a benefit of a doubt. But when Foaly took a right turn, Holly knew for sure where they were going.

"Woah, Foaly!"

"I am not a horse. We are riding a moped, not me. And you could've just said stop." Foaly said, though he did not stop the moped.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked.

"Where do you think are we going?" Foaly replied.

"I'm serious Foaly." Holly said.

"I'm serious too. All the time." Foaly shot back. To this, Holly thumped the centaur's back. "Ow. Geez. I'm taking you home, remember?"

Holly's eyes widened in horror as they approached the palatial glass house half imbedded in rock. "No, no, no, no. I'm not going back there. There's no way I live there."

Not only was that worthless swear toad her… her… her _boyfriend, _but they also _live together _or… or… or they're _married_! To a Fowl! To Artemis Fowl the Second, no less! To that demon who – Holly pushed back the horrible memory. This explained Artemis' innuendos and kisses this morning. And to think, here was their house smack in the middle of Haven City, in a society where they exile even the high school pixies who tried to approach mudman boybands. Should she flip out? Should she tell Foaly that there is no way in Frond that this was reality?

"Oh" Foaly neighed, breaking Holly's panic mode. "It's one of _those _days huh. _That's_ why you were at my house. And why you're extra violent."

Foaly flipped around the moped. Holly saw Foaly key in a new address on the GPS. Holly recognized the place. It was her old apartment where she had lived when she was single. She had sold it long time ago, but apparently she still owns it.

* * *

Holly's heart sank. Of course. Of course even this was different. It was the same place. The Mrs. Phyte's fruit stand across the street and the fire hydrant in front of the building, among other things, were still recognizably there. However, the apartment building was different. Perhaps it was simply renovated.

"You know, I don't get why you run here whenever you and Artemis fight." Foaly said as Holly got off. She didn't bother correcting Foaly's assumption.

"Why not?" She said.

"Well, Artemis owns the building anyway, so it kind of misses the point of moving out." Foaly mused.

Artemis Fowl owns the entire building. Of course. Of course! Not even this respite! Holly ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"It surprised us that you let him buy you the building. I know you hate this kind of stuff."

"I do." Holly said steely, hanging the helmet on the moped's sidebar.

"Nothing's sweeter than a two-million-ingot lump of steel, glass and simwood. Artyboy's all grown up. Orion –"

"Foaly!" Holly interrupted, her teeth grinding together. Any sentence starting with Orion merited interruption. "Don't you have work?"

"You're welcome for the ride, Holly." Foaly said, starting his engine. "Make sure you and his highness kiss and make up by dinner!"

Holly entered the building. Apparently, the entire building was her apartment now. Where the lobby should be was her living room. It was definitely _her_ living room, as shown by the sweaters strewn carelessly on the worn good-for-nothing couch and the almost rotting pizza on the console table. And to put a fine point on it, a punching bag with Artemis' picture hung on the left corner of the enormous room.

The second floor was gone. Her living room was again all double height ceiling and glass. The high ceilings are for Master Fowl, she guessed. Slowly, Holly was growing accustomed to the fact that wherever or whenever this was, Artemis Fowl was her… you know. Accustomed she may be, she still cannot mention the B word. Not even in her mind.

"Holly Short."

Holly turned around. No one was in the room but herself. "Who's there?"

"I'm here, child. On the couch."

"You're the sprite. From the bar." The fuzzy images made their way back to Holly's brain.

Indeed, it was the sprite from the bar. Although "sprite from the bar" seems really unfitting. On Holly's couch sat the same old, white-haired fairy. However, this time, she was dressed as if she was from the Frond dynasty. Flowers, petals and bird song clothed her from hair to wing to feet. She had a legit glow around her and honest-to-gods glitter from midair spontaneously twinkled.

"You. You! It was you!" Holly spat, striding in front of the calm woman, hands on hips. She saw that the sprite was not seated but was in fact hovering above the couch. "What did you do to me? Where am I?"

"Calm down, Holly. I am your, erm, fairy godmother and I-"

"Toadcrap." Holly spat.

"Excuse me?" The sprite blinked, sending glitters falling of her long lashes.

"Fairy god mother? This is a hoax. That's human baloney. Of course my godmother is fairy. I'm a freaking fairy! What else will my godmother be?"

"I am, uh, your _celestial_ fairy godmother. Look. Do you want answers or not?"

"What I want is for you to send me back to normalville." Holly tried to shake the sprite's shoulders, but her hands passed through. "What the?"

"I'm not where you are. I'm in _your _world. The one you came from. This is sort of a phone call through dimensions. So punching or maiming me, Commander, is not going to happen."

Holly punched her anyway, but ended up a heap on the couch.

"I am here to inform you that I'm obliged to send you a guide in that world. It's just the way these things go. When the time is right, the guide will come."

"I don't want a bloody guide. I want you to send me back!"

"I cannot. Only you can do that." The sprite smiled, sending her wrinkles a-wrinkling.

"How?" Holly said.

"Only you know how."

"What? What is this? Little mermaid? Barbie princess? Why am I here?" Holly was sure she had lost it. She wakes up beside a human, gets kicked out of her own house and apparently, she lives with Fowl. And now, there was a shimmery sprite in her old living room speaking riddles.

"You said you wanted a happy life. Only you can make your life happy."

Holly gave the sprite a look. Obviously, another sentence starting with "only you can" would make Holly physically maim the nearest matter. The sprite grimaced, giving in to Holly's impatience.

"Since I cannot give you that directly, I gave what I can. I gave you a _glimpse_ of your happy life."

"This is my happy life? LEPAcademy? _Fowl_? That man. He's the one who ruined my life. How could I possibly be happy with-"

"There's a reason you are here, Holly Short. Once you've found what you've been searching for, only then will the gods whisk you back."

"I'm not searching for anything. Please. You don't understand. I have to go back. My kids - " Holly stopped in midsentence to shield her eyes. In a flash of blinding light, the sprite disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **Meh. There isn't much Artemis in this as I know you hoped. Not even half of the chapter is Artemis. And all he does in this chapter is swagger around in all stages of undress. Boo. I had to explain and get the plot going though. The next chapter will be all Artemis I promise. So keep reading. More importantly, please review! Please please please. I'm really really busy and only review bribes would make me work on this.

I know a meter isn't far from three feet, but it is taller than three feet by a short margin It says Holly is three feet on book 1, Chapter 3. By chapter 3 I mean yes, that long draggy chapter that introduces Holly to the series.


	3. Day One, Part Two

**Day One**

**Late Afternoon**

Why did Holly Short decide to clean? Well, it was more of a decision that she would live here rather than a decision to tidy up her residence. She was stuck in weird world, period. But it didn't mean she had to be stuck in Fowl's place too.

As Holly heaved the last pile of trash in the recycling pit, she replayed the sprite's words in her head for the umpteenth time. Holly was a modern woman, but she was also a fairy. It's common knowledge that warlocks, especially if unemployed, take it upon themselves to "help" other unfortunate souls by showing off their oh so fabulous control over time and reality instead of something _really_ helpful like not tripping everyone with their long robes in the pedestrian or not turning frogs to swear toads.

With the pizza box and the accompanying rotten pizza in the trash can and other things back in their respective places, the apartment was spotless. It was a welcome sight, if not strange. The only times Holly's apartment looked this habitable was when she moved in after graduating and when she moved out after getting married.

"Looking for something?" said a voice. A cold, heartless voice.

Holly reared back from the wall. The human was standing not two feet from her. Artemis had entered the room- heck, the apartment- without a sound.

"Sit, please" He said, eyebrow gesturing to the newly vacant couch.

Holly did not want to sit, please. She wanted to kick the insolent pup in Australia, record his howls of pain and use it as her ring tone. Then, she'll buy another phone and call herself so she could hear her brand new ringtone as often as she likes.

Artemis saw the familiar spark in Holly's eyes. It amused him. That elf had probably mentally conjured more ways of killing him than Opal Koboi.

Her anger also intrigued him. Obviously, he did something to make Holly mad, _again_. He had assumed Foaly was exaggerating when the centaur called reporting Holly's retreat to what their friends have dubbed the "I hate Artemis" apartment. So, what was it that Holly found out this time? His hoarding of Spud Emporium stocks? The veins of extorted diamond on the wings he had made for her? The _accidental_ bankruptcy of Council Chairman Saffron?

"Getting ideas, are we, Major Short?"

Holly bared her teeth in answer.

Artemis expertly waited her out. Eventually, she would break the silence and explode into a progesterone fueled tirade about morals and whatnot.

A minute has passed. Artemis's prediction proved incorrect. Staying strong, Holly was still glaring up at the human. She decided _not _to speak to Fowl at all unless it was really, really necessary. And she didn't really deem the present situation as _really, really necessary._

Artemis sighed. Only to Holly Short did Artemis Fowl the Second yield.

"Okay, Holly. What have I done?"

Holly turned around and shut the recycling pit. She headed to the kitchen, leaving Artemis behind. To her annoyance, he merely followed her around as she picked up the last clumps clutter. He didn't even try to speak to her again.

"Master Artemis, Foaly is calling you. Master Artemis, Foaly is calling you. Master Artemis, Foaly is calling you. Master Artemis, Fo-" Lily Frond's _suggestive_ voice was cut off as Artemis quickly fished his phone from its special pocket and silenced it. He glanced back up at Holly slowly and carefully. It probably wasn't the best time for Holly to hear the new ring tone he had painstakingly created.

Holly froze. If her hands weren't already fisted, she'd curl them in a ball: a tight, angry ball of pissed off fury. The mud man who was supposed to be her freaking boyfriend in this world has a Lily Frond ringtone. He has a Lily Frond ringtone. _A Lily Frond ringtone. _ Holly had a feeling the ringtone was especially for her annoyance. How Artemis _coerced_ that voice recording, in_ English _nonetheless, from _Lily_ was beyond her. He didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed! Holly's fisted hand twitched; she was tempted to punch that amused smirk off his face _permanently._

After a few more minutes of silent fuming and bemused waiting, Artemis cleared his throat and spoke. "We are going to be late for Caballine's dinner."

Holly might've been a wall for all the talking she's been doing, if a wall could visibly steam and mentally gut mud men alive. Artemis sighed.

"Let's go, Holly." Artemis said firmly, amusement gone from his voice. Holly ignored him. "Holly, we have to go."

"Alright. If that's the way you want to play it." Artemis' voice was clipped. "I am retracting your lease on _my _apartment. I suggest you move all your possessions, including that punching bag with my face on it, out of my property in twenty-four hours if you don't want them withheld."

Holly was more than glad to move out of Artemis' wallet for good. "Fine." She said, finally speaking.

Artemis blinked. She had nowhere to go, even if she had more than twenty-four hours to look for a place. But he never did expect anything but defiance from Holly.

"But I'm gonna need more than twenty-four hours to move my stuff." Holly sighed. She hated giving Artemis something to manipulate her with, but she'd rather not bother Foaly with staying over. For all she knew, she could be back home by tomorrow night.

"No. As your landlord, I am within my rights and yours to grant you twenty-four hours."

"Two days, and I'll be out of your hand-tailored pants, _landlord_." Holly spat the last word in English.

"I'm going to be considerate," Artemis said. Holly's hopes lifted. "…as you had been considerate to me. Ignoring someone's attempt at conversation is not regarded as considerate in most cultures. Twelve hours it is then. It _is _the minimum time I can give you, according to fairy laws."

"Yes, twelve hours." Holly gritted her teeth. "_If_ you have a reasonable excuse. And what's your excuse, Mr. I-Follow-the-Law-by-the-Letter-Including-the-Ones- About-Kidnapping?"

"I am going to develop this building into a high-end boutique selling things that have never been inside this apartment, such as women's clothes and conditioner. I need to submit the permits by tomorrow and I cannot do that if the property is still leased." Artemis held back his smug smile. He arranged his features into his evil, but highly intelligent face. And determined. Don't forget determined.

"Fowl, two days." Holly met his glare head on. She can leave, but she rather she didn't have to live off Caballine. The centaur didn't even have underwear she could borrow. She also had to find her phone. It must be somewhere in the large apartment. And she might leave behind something important, like a clue to what in heavens she should be finding. Plus, knowing Fowl, he'll never give her things back.

"Alright. Two days. Take three." Artemis said, suddenly gracious and obliging. Holly blinked. She didn't really expect him to g- "_But_…"

Of course. Artemis Fowl does nothing for nothing.

"But in exchange, you will get in the car and accompany me to Foaly's dinner. You have to ask him if you can stay over, anyways."

"Fine." Holly grabbed her coat and marched out of her apartment, leaving the triumphant Artemis to stride after her.

Of course, the car was black. But contrary to Artemis' recluse preferences, the car was an ostentatious convertible. As if being human didn't stand out enough in Haven.

Artemis easily overtook Holly's brisk walk. Ever the gentleman, he graciously opened the passenger side's door for Holly. The elf kept on walking, bypassing Artemis. She jumped over the door, seating herself on the driver's seat. No way was she gonna pass up driving the B670 Kirolo. Back in her world, the hovercar isn't out in the market yet. _And_ there was no convertible model.

Artemis entered the door he had opened for Holly and seated himself. By now, he already expects Holly to do the unexpected yet she always managed to come up with new ways to surprise him.

Xxx

Artemis' efforts to uncover the reason for Holly's ire were futile. Holly only spoke to ask him for directions, and that was that. He concluded that it was probably the stolen diamonds on her wings. More than anything, she hated the thief in him. She had made it clear from the start that stealing, killing and polluting would receive zero tolerance. "I'll handcuff you myself." were her exact words. The conversation ended after that.

On the side, Artemis hoped she appreciated his effort. The wings themselves were a work of art. Moreover, freeing five hundred slave miners in Sierra Leone had not been easy.

"Which way is the parking?" Holly asked.

"Just drive up the entrance. There's valet." _Of course, _Holly thought.

Artemis handed Holly her phone. "You left it at home."

_Home?_ Holly inwardly bristled at the word. She accepted the phone. Holly could barely contain herself, eager to know more about this world. Surely her phone would offer some clues.

An attendant assisted them as they climbed out of the car while another took the wheel and whisked the convertible away. Holly wasn't one to fuss about her clothes, but it's almost impossible not to feel underdressed with all the service running around.

"Good evening, Master Fowl; Major Short. Welcome to The Khaleesi." The hostess bowed, as if her fairy height wasn't enough. "Your room is this way. One of your guests has already arrived."

_Room?_

The pixie led Holly and Artemis through the tables. As they passed, diners stared at the human and the servers all bowed and greeted. With all the attention from the waiters, you'd think he owned the place.

"Your room, sir." The hostess waved her hands to the open door. "If there's anything you need-"

"We waited two minutes before the valet could attend to us. See to it that Manager Bron fixes it. I will not have half-rate service in my restaurant."

_He _does _own the d'arvitting place,_ Holly thought.

"Yes, sir." The hostess quickly scurried away.

"You didn't have to snap off the poor pixie's head. I didn't even notice the wait for the valet!" Holly snapped, once they were seated inside the private dining room. When she sat farthest from the human chair, Artemis' frown deepened. "I don't even need a valet! I'm capable of parking a car!"

"Holly, I didn't 'snap off the pixie's head'." Artemis snapped. "I bought this restaurant so I don't have to suffer from nitwit waiters. Having subpar service completely ruins the point."

"I'm Artemis Fowl and I buy restaurants so I can be mean to the waiters. Mwahahaha." Holly mocked, deadpan.

"I'm Artemis Fowl and I bought a restaurant so _you_ can eat out without everyone else staring at us. I bought a restaurant so _your _picture would stop appearing in gossip columns. I bought a restaurant because I am tired of squatting on a tiny elf chair while I eat pasta. I bought a restaurant so waiters won't have to say that they don't serve meat the moment they seat us." Artemis said calmly, staring straight ahead, as if he was talking to the roof-to-floor window wall instead of Holly.

"That doesn't mean you have to be mean to people. The People hospitably welcome you to Haven and let you buy bloody restaurants and apartments and you have the gall to be rude?" Holly spat out in disgust.

"_Why_ are you being extra difficult today, Holly?" Artemis directed his gaze on Holly. His voice was calm as his eyes were not. Holly's fieriness had its novelty, but usually she knew not to cross the line.

The last time Holly was one the receiving end of Artemis' glare was the kidnapping. She had forgotten. All her witticisms withered back up her throat.

Thankfully, the door opened and in came No1. Oblivious to the broken tension, the demon was delighted to see his friends.

"Holly! Artemis! _Hello_!" The butt naked imp hugged Holly and the reluctant Artemis (who was still not a hugger) before settling on a chair. "I came from the lavatories. Plumbing is a marvel I will never get tired of. Why is Holly not in her usual seat? Where is Foaly, Caballine, Jake and Mulch?"

"Here. I second the motion, by the way." Mulch said, as he popped in the room. Holly took one looked at Mulch and instantly knew that nothing changed in that department. The department being hygiene.

"What motion?" No1 asked as Mulch seated himself.

"This motion better not involve the motion of your bowel." Artemis commented wryly as he typed on his phone.

"Plumbing is a marvel I too will also never get tired of. Consider that motion seconded." Mulch said.

"Holly, how are your classes? Qwan wanted me to pass a message along." The demon scrunched his face as he tried to remember. "Oh yes. He said if you're still trouble with that Anther student, let him know. I wouldn't get disciplining advice from Qwan though. He lets me get away with everything."

She was really a teacher at LEPAcademy. Holly could barely believe it.

"Excuse me; I have to take this call." Artemis rose from his seat.

"I second _that _motion." Mulch said, standing up. When Holly and No1 blinked at their lack of comprehension, the dwarf clarified. "Excuse me, too. I have to take nature's call. Consider that motion seconded." Mulch overtook Artemis as he scurried out the room. Artemis followed in the dwarf's wake.

"Wow, he's extra irate today." No1 said as they both watch Artemis close the door with unnecessary force. "What are you fighting about this time?"

"Just general stuff."

"I'm guessing your anniversary date didn't go well?" No1 wiggled his eyebrow runes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Holly said evasively. Hearing that she goes on _anniversary dates_ with the human made her head throb.

"C'mon! I need _detes_." No1 clearly reads too much teenage girl magazines. "Colloquialism is magnificent, no? So, what did you eat for dinner? Artemis always comes up with the best food, except when he happens to be cooking it."

Holly sighed. "We had pizza." She lied nonchalantly.

"Your anniversary's not until December 24. And you didn't sit on your usual chair. Also, you're magical essence is all _grey_ and _boring._" The elf froze as No1 pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're not Holly."

"No! No I'm not. I mean I am, but I'm not from here. This crazy sorceress..." An idea lit up in Holly's head. "No1, please. You're a warlock. You've got to help me get back home. I don't belong here. Send me back!"

"You mean, you're Holly from another dimension?" The demon's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Yes. I think. I'm still Holly though, your friend. You've got to help me."

"This is awesome! We took up dimension transfer last month!" No1 clapped his hands in delight.

"Last month? That means you know how to take me back. No1, listen to me. _Please_." Holly grasped the demon's arms.

"I'm sorry Holly. Only you can do that." Holly couldn't believe she's hearing a _only you can_ sentence again. She let out a frustrated scream.

"Don't be upset, Holly from another dimension." No1 piped cheerily. "You'll come back eventually. That's how it works. Your soul – no,no,no. Soul is a misnomer. It's a different thing. But you get the idea. Anyways, you, per se, are temporarily stuck in the body of this plane's Holly but you're anchored by the warlock's magic in your own plane of reality. Blah blah blah long story short, the dimension transfer can only be reversed once you, well, learn the lesson the warlock wants you to learn. Just like in fables. And Narnia. Really overrated warlock drama if you ask me. I'm kind of stoked to learn it though. I've always wanted Foaly to learn tap dance. I can whisk him away to an alternate dimension where Foaly is a tapdance master, then he'll come back here after a second a tap dance master! "

"No1, _how do I get back?_ I have a life back there! I have _children_." Holly dragged her hands through her face. The kids must be worried sick.

"Relax. You'll get back on the exact moment you left." No1 said. And then: "Really? A dimensional plane where human and fairies are genetically compatible. Imagine that…"

"Human…_What?_ No. Just- forget it. How do I get back?" Holly slammed her hands on the table.

"I guess Holly is aggressive in any dimension." No1 hastily put his palms up in surrender upon seeing Holly's expression. "Okay, okay. The best thing for you to do right now is pretend to be this world's Holly. The reason you're here is because you need to learn something from yourself. What makes this world's Holly tick. Just be yourself," The imp tittered upon realizing that he sounded like a guidance counselor advising a troubled teen. So he added: "…literally."

Holly sighed. "No1, I can't pretend to be this world's Holly. It's just- _Artemis_. I'm married! And I-"

"You're not in love with Artemis?" No1 was scandalized, as if Holly crushed all his hopes and dreams. She might as well have told him that Neverland didn't exist or that William and Kate got a divorce. "I can't imagine you and Artemis anything but. That's _weird. _That's so weird. I don't believe it. How do you live back there? I've always thought love was something that's trans-dimensional, along with total energy mass. Something that's true in any reality. There goes my thesis paper. Qwan said it was stupid anyway."

"No1…"

"Give Artemis a chance, Holly. He's not all bad." The imp caught Holly smirk in disbelief. He sighed. How would he make Holly understand this? "Both of you are like pungent tofu. You're the chili sauce that keeps him from being all bad, and he's the tofu that tames your spiciness. Together, an unexpectedly delicious snack."

"Thanks for the metaphor, No1."

"I _love_ pungent tofu. I hope Foaly ordered it." He responded. He observed his friend and saw Holly confused and disturbed. This Holly could definitely learn something from this dimension's Holly. How to be happier, for one.

"You have a wonderful life in this world, Holly. A life that you and Artemis built together. That counts for something, don't you think? At least try."

_Maybe Artemis is different in this dimension. Maybe this world's Artemis is the Artemis of long ago: the one who saved her People, the lonely boy who missed his father, the one who loved his family above all. Her best friend._ There used to be a time when she still cared enough to wonder about what became of the boy she thought she had fixed and what would've happened if he didn't commit one mistake too many. Now she was experiencing it firsthand.

"Greetings mud boy, crazy girlie captain and No1!" The door opened, interrupting Holly's thoughts. In came the bustling noise of three centaurs followed by an indifferent Artemis. Holly soaked in Jake. He looked exactly the same as her children's centaur friend. A million play dates and sleepovers and barbeques flashed through Holly's mind. Her previous misgivings about Artemis were replaced by a giant wave of sadness as she missed her kids.

"Aunt Holly," Jake patted Holly as he passed, and then he trotted straight towards the seat across Artemis'.

"Uncle Artemis, did you hear about the leaked blueprints?"

Holly watched as the boy and the human discussed the secrets of the universe. She could see why Foaly was jealous. The foal had eyes for no one else. She was surprised that Artemis patiently accommodated the centaur. It reminded her of the Artemis she knew before. The fixed boy.

"Holly, get outta of my seat!" Foaly whinnied.

"There's still a vacant chair there." Holly said, scrunching her lips to indicate the seat beside Artemis.

"That's an elf chair, Holly, and you're an elf. I'm a centaur, and you're in my centaur chair. "

Holly looked miserably at the elf chair. There _was _another vacant chair but it was so obvious that it was Mulch's. It had the unmistakable Mulch Diggums look _and _smell. Should she…? Was it worth it? Foaly followed Holly's gaze.

"Your fight can't be _that_ intense. No way, Holly. Please. Save yourself and save water, and soap and disinfectant lotion. Just sit beside him."

The elf sighed as Mulch entered the room and claimed the seat. She had no choice anyway. Holly rose and bitterly sat down on her designated chair. Artemis thankfully ignored her.

The night went on, surprising Holly with bits of information about the world. It was apparent that they were all still the best of friends. She had missed the old gang and had forgotten the sea of sarcasm that accompanied them when they were all together in one room. Dinner was a delicious and unending affair as servers keep popping up with course after course. Artemis remained a steel wall towards Holly, which was just fine with her.

"Foaly, the announcement!" Caballine gushed during coffee time.

The LEP technician made grand show of clanging the wine glass with his fork. The gesture was useless, as everybody in the room was already listening to them anyways. All it achieved was cracking the glass. Mulch sniggered. Foaly smiled sheepishly at Artemis.

"Sorry for your glass, mud boy."

"I'm putting that on your bill." He replied.

The centaur ignored the jibe and carried on with his big announcement. "Caballine, my beautiful goddess-"

"I'll do it, Foaly." Caballine rolled her eyes. "Foaly, my noble steed,-"

"Hey!" Foaly pouted.

"-has gotten me pregnant _again!"_

Congratulations and cries of disbelief rose about the room. It took a while to get the uproar to calm down.

"Two centaur children in a century is impressive, Foaly." Artemis commented.

"What can I say? Caballine is just so beautiful, it's impossible not to get her pregnant." Jake, Mulch and No1 made faces simultaneously.

"Foaly!" Caballine said indignantly, covering Jake's ears.

"Well, I suggest you get started if you ever want to beat me in _this field_, Artemis." Foaly joked. Artemis gave a warning look to Foaly, which the ever pertinent centaur ignored. The human irritably smoothened his blazer.

"Foaly!" The female centaur scolded her husband again.

"Don't worry, Foaly. Artemis has never been one for anatomy." Holly said wryly.

"You know who I bet's good at anatomy? Anna and Tommy!" Mulch joked.

"Congratulations, Mulch. You just broke your own record for the worst joke ever. It elicited no reaction whatsoever so much so that the molecules of my faux steak are actually starting a _backward_ reaction." Artemis said, deadpan.

"Congrats, Arty. What you just said just broke Mulch's newly attained record for the worst joke ever." Foaly added, howling in laughter at Artemis' utter failure at humor. "Holly, please control your mud boy. I thought you told him no more jokes."

"Well, the Lower Elements Centaur Association already contacted us. Apparently, two children in a century _is_ impressive." Caballine said, effectively steering the conversation to proper etiquette grounds.

"Yes. The centaur population in Haven and Atlantis is starting to dance at dangerous numbers." Artemis commented. "They're trying to pass a family planning bill, actually."

"After saving the fairy people with my tech babies, I also have to save the centaur race with my real babies?" Foaly faked a faint. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

"Here I am, one of the race-saving babies! Don't I get credit?" Jake said, not glancing up from his game tablet.

"Hey, I'm doing all the work here, giving birth to the race-saving babies." Caballine retorted.

"Oh! We have another announcement." Foaly said, dodging Caballine's feminist bullet.

"Oh yes!" Caballine took Holly's and Artemis' hands from across the table and folded both in her grip. "We want both of you to be our baby's godparents."

Holly was speechless. Being godmother was a great honor and was rarely bestowed to someone who was not family. In her happiness, she almost forgot that her hand was on Artemis'. Almost.

"What?" cried Jake. "That's so unfair! I want Uncle Artemis to be my godfather too! Why did I get old Uncle Grover? He stinks of enchiladas! That baby's not born yet and already he gets _everything?"_

Holly saw Artemis throw Jake an amused smile. Whether it was his baby brothers or Jake or No1 (who was still a kid in some ways), Holly observed that the human was fond of children.

"Are you sure you want me for your baby's godfather?" Artemis asked.

"He might throw baby's blood in an alchemy vat for all you know." Holly added, which would have been a completely acceptable jibe if she hadn't accompanied it with an icy glare. No1 gave her look, telling her she wasn't really doing a great job of _at least trying._ What was she suppose to do? Swoon at every little thing Artemis did?

"Cut me a commission of that centaur blood gold, mud boy." Mulch fake whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure, Artemis. There aren't any other people I could think of who I trust more." Caballine smiled. Artemis smiled back, privileged. It never fails to surprise him that there were people in the world who trust and love him as the people in this room do.

No1 cleared his throat. Caballine laughed. "I trust you too, No1. The next baby, alright?"

Mulch cleared his throat, too. A beetle shot out of his nostril in the process, but his beard quickly returned it to his digestive system. The centaur laughed again. "Not even the hundredth baby, Mulch. Sorry. You can take care of our pet, if we do get one. But only if you switch to vegetarian. I can't risk my pets being eaten"

"On the plus side," Foaly said cheerily to Artemis and Holly. "If anything happens to us, you get to raise our baby together! It's like having the child you never could have!"

Silence fell upon the room as Artemis' already bad mood palpably took a turn for the worse. Foaly clamped his mouth as he realized what he had said. Caballine looked at her husband, ready to roast him alive.

"What Foaly meant to say was that you love and trust each other so much, and it's the kind of environment we want our children to live and grow in when we are gone." Caballine said softly.

It was clear to Holly that children were an issue here. She saw Sage and Rafflesia, her beautiful children, and realized that this world's Holly would never have them. She would never have them, because of _him._

The silence ensued as No1 failed again and again to start a conversation. Finally, Holly can't take the tension anymore and beat Foaly in excusing herself.

"I'll be in the washroom." Holly announced. She stormed out of the room.

Foaly facepalmed for the umpteenth time then rose to go after Holly. Caballine held him back.

"She needs space. Giver her space." Foaly nodded, and seated himself again.

"So. There's this mud man show called Doctor Who. It's really up my alley." No1 said.

Xxx

Holly walked past the well-dressed patrons, ignoring their judgmental stares shot at her shirt and Capri. Her eyes flickered around in search for a lavatory. She finally spotted the sign, and head towards it.

The washroom was as pristine as everything else in the Khaleesi, reminding Holly of the owner. Artemis' constant presence was starting to suffocate her. Already she felt her palms sweating frantically and her heart beating erratically.

She locked the door, ensuring her privacy in the spacious washroom. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her distressed brain with oxygen.

Should she bolt? But where would she go? No1 had made it clear that running away won't get her back home. She has to go home, and the only way home was Artemis. She'll swallow her anger up and at least try. So she can get back home to her kids. Holly sighed, turning her back to the mirror. It's been so long since she had a nerve-wracking, crazy, impossible adventure like this. She had forgotten how nerve-wracking and crazy and impossible it could be. Holly had another deep breath of oxygen and sanity. Holly's head was spinning with thoughts as she entered a cubicle.

Xxx

Artemis checked his watch for the second time. Had Holly left? She seemed really upset. Artemis sighed. If she wanted to act like a child, fine. Go run away, Holly Short.

"Where's Holly? It's been thirty minutes." No1 asked. The imp was worried. What if Holly left? That wouldn't help her get home. Not at all.

"Relax, she went to the washroom." Caballine said.

"Thirty minutes is an awful long time, even for me." Mulch remarked.

Guilt was eating Foaly up. Holly had been having a difficult day. Him and his big mouth had yet- a memory suddenly struck him. Earlier, a disgruntled Holly had stopped by their home… and now she was in a comfort room!

"Artemis!" Foaly rose abruptly. "Earlier, Holly was at our house. She said she didn't take her medicine."

"_What?" _Panic bubbled inside Artemis. "Check this floor. I'll take the second floor. Caballine, call the clinic. No, not 909." He instructed.

He grabbed his phone as he ran. "Bron, this is Fowl. Where are you? Send the nearest personnel to check the ladies' washroom for Holly Short on the third and fourth floor. Have your men check the ones in the basement and the kitchen too, _now_. Report back. Good man."

Artemis took the stairs two at a time, irritation at Holly totally gone. Only fear and worry remained in his considerable brain. It crept around his heart like a vine. He fervently hoped that Holly really did run away. He'd take that over the alternative any day.

Xxx

Something was wrong. Holly found herself gasping for air again and again. Her distressed thoughts disappeared altogether, covered by a blur that was fogging her sight. All she could see was the four walls of the cubicle and the spinning ceiling, closing on her slowly...

She sat down on the toilet in an attempt to calm herself down. The walls. The silver walls were there, getting closer and closer. The air was liquid, drowning Holly. But she needs air. Holly breathes in the thick air, choking. She dropped to the floor.

She struggled to form a coherent thought. _I have to get out of here_. Holly struggled and clawed at the cubicle door's lock. She couldn't control her fingers. The latch eluded her again and again, joining the walls in taunting her.

Desperately, Holly banged her flailing fists against the door and the walls. She tried to call for help, but nothing came out of her mouth but gasps for air.

_I'm going to die in a metal box, just like mother. _She thought. And then, everything was black.

xxx

**A/N: **What's wrong with Holly?! Also, please tell me how I'm doing writing Artemis. I can't decide if he's too OOC or too rich. I'm really a fan of bow-down-all-you-peasants meanie Artemis so.

Also, I can't remember if the fact that fairies have their toilets in an outhouse is something I've read in cannon or from a fanfiction. I'm sure it's fanfiction, since I remember it from Kitsune Heart fics. But I can't remember if it's also the case in the actual books. I do remember Holly taking a shower in her apartment at book one, so I think they do have normal bathrooms. If not, well then, this is fanfiction anyways.

Guys, listen! I love your reviews but I really would prefer it if you'll say something more than "update soon!" or "I like your fic" Please constructive criticism! Please please please. What did you like about the chapter? What did you not like? Were there grammar errors (English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, but I do edit a chapter five times before posting)? Where do you think the story's going? Where do you want the story to go? Stuff like that. After you tell me that, then you could tell me to update soon. I can't update soon if you don't help me out. But if you're in a hurry go ahead and leave me a short message. I appreciate that too.


End file.
